The Last Song
by BornOfMusic
Summary: Auf dem Notenständer des Klaviers lag ein einzelnes Notenblatt, das dort zurückgelassen worden war, und auf jemanden wartete, der seine Musik zum Leben erwecken würde. Neugierig ging Glinda zu dem Klavier hinüber und setzte sich. Als sie zu den Noten aufsah konnte sie fühlen wie ihr Herz in Millionen Stücke zerbrach. Der Titel des Stückes lautete: "Für Glinda" von Elphaba Thropp


TN:Mir gehört hier gar nichts. Ich habe nur die deutsche Übersetzung mit freundlicher Erlaubnis von ComingAndGoingByBubble

( u/3254539/ComingAndGoingByBubble)

angefertigt.

At this point, thank you so much Bubble, for allowing me to do that :)

Ich hoffe meine Übersetzung gefällt.

The last Song

Glinda schaute ein letztes Mal auf die grüne Pfütze, die einmal Elphaba gewesen war und stand dann auf, um Kiamo Ko zu verlassen. Sie ging aus dem Raum und schritt den Flur hinunter, als etwas sie innehalten ließ.

Ein großes, wunderschönes schwarzes Klavier stand in einem verstaubten Raum mit einem leeren Kamin. Auf dem Notenständer des Klaviers lag ein einzelnes Notenblatt, das dort zurückgelassen worden war, und auf jemanden wartete, der seine Musik zum Leben erwecken würde.

Neugierig ging Glinda zu dem Klavier hinüber und setzte sich.

Als sie zu den Noten aufsah konnte sie fühlen wie ihr Herz in Millionen Stücke zerbrach. Der Titel des Stückes lautete:

"Für Glinda" von Elphaba Thropp

Glinda hatte nicht einmal geahnt, dass Elphaba Klavier gespielt hatte - Und sie glaubte auch nicht, dass Elphaba gewusst hatte, das es ihr ebenfalls beigebracht worden war.

Glinda strich sacht mit den Fingern über die Tasten des Klaviers, während sie die Noten las. Der klingelnde Klang des Instruments wurde zu einer langsamen, sanften Melodie, als sie mit der anderen Hand begann die Noten zu spielen, die ihre Freundin geschrieben hatte.

Das Lied war wunderschön, um nur das Mindeste zu sagen. Während Glinda noch immer spielte wanderten ihre Augen erneut zu dem Titel.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie weiter spielte. Die sanften Töne schufen eine eindringliche Melodie, als ob es Elphaba wäre, die für sie sang.

Das Tempo wurde ein winziges bisschen schneller. Und dann waren da keine Noten mehr.

Glindas Herz sank, als sie begriff, dass Elphaba nie die Chance gehabt hatte das Stück für sie abzuschließen... Bevor sie geschmolzen war.

Sie griff nach einem Stück Holzkohle aus der Asche im Kamin und drehte das Blatt Papier um. Dann begann sie eigene Noten nieder zu schreiben. Sie war entschlossen dieses Lied für Elphie abzuschließen.

Dort saß sie Stunden lang, in Kiamo Kos höchstem Turm, fern von Dorothy und ihrer Gruppe von Außenseitern, nur damit beschäftigt den Rest des Stückes zu schreiben.

Als sie schließlich die letzten Noten zu Papier gebracht hatte schaute sie zufrieden auf. Als sie ihren Blick hob hoffte sie, Elphaba würde dort sein, vor ihr stehen und sie ermutigend anlächeln.

Doch ihre Augen erfassten nur die kahlen Wände des Raumes, in dem sie sich befand. Die Erinnerung traf sie wieder, wie ein Schlag - Elphaba war fort.

Glinda schluckte hart und nahm die Musik wieder auf, wo Elphabas Noten abgebrochen waren. Ihre Version fügte sich nahtlos, perfekt, an die ihrer Freundin.

Die fliegenden Affen, die nach Elphabas Tod geflohen waren waren nun zurück gekehrt. Sie saßen still in dem alten Musikzimmer und beobachteten Glinda beim Spielen. Sie beobachteten wie ihre Finger über die Tasten tanzten und sie die Augen schloss, auf die wunderschöne Musik lauschend. Wenn es überhaupt einen Unterschied zwischen ihrem und Elphabas Teil des Stückes gab, dann war Glindas Teil etwas trauriger - Und nach allem was sie durchgemacht hatte war das ja zu erwarten.

Sie beendete das Lied mit einigen höheren Tönen,.

Als sie fertig gespielt hatte schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen und sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

"Oh Elphie!", sie schluchzte auf, als ihre Ellenbogen hart auf die Tasten des Klaviers trafen und diesem einen entsetzlichen Klang entlockten. Ihre Schultern bebten.

Die Musik war nun verklungen. Das einzige Geräusch war Glindas Weinen. Von Trauer geschüttelt rang sie zwischen hysterischen Schluchzern verzweifelt um Atem. Tränen strömten ihr über die Wangen und fielen auf die Tasten des Klaviers.

"Es tut mir so leid Elphie, es tut mir so leid.", wimmerte sie, in unsagbarer Trauer, während immer mehr Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

"Miss... Miss Glinda?", stieß Chistery, der zu ihr gekommen war, stockend hervor.

Sie schaute zu ihm auf. Es war ihr jetzt egal, dass sie Glinda die Gute hätte sein sollen. Jetzt war sie nur Glinda, nur eine zerbrochene blonde Puppe.

"J-Ja?"

"Elphie ist glücklich, dass du das Stück abgeschlossen hast.", sagte Chistery, mit leicht abgehackt klingender Stimme.

Glinda lächelte. Elphaba musste vergessen haben den fliegenden Affen den Unterschied zwischen Vergangenheit- und Gegenwartsform beizubringen. Was Chistery hatte sagen wollen, dachte sie, war, dass Elphie glücklich gewesen wäre, dass sie das Stück fertig gestellt hatte. - Wenn sie überhaupt auf Glinda herab schaute, von... Wo immer sie jetzt war.

"Danke Chistery.", sagte Glinda und nahm erneut das Kohlestückchen in die Hand. Sie nahm das Notenblatt und schaute erneut auf den Titel. Dann strich sie "Für Glinda" durch und ersetzte es durch "Für Elphaba."

Zufrieden mit sich stand sie auf und legte die Noten zurück an ihren Platz und wandte sich an die Affen.

"Ich komme zurück wenn ich kann.", sagte sie.

Ein paar Jahre vergingen, bevor Glinda nach Kiamo Ko zurückkehren konnte.

Sie schritt durch die verlassenen Flure - die fliegenden Affen waren alle ausgeflogen. Manchmal glaubte Glinda Elphabas Stimme irgendwo im Gebäude zu hören. Sie stieg die Treppen zu dem Raum mit dem Klavier hinauf. Als sie ihn schließlich erreicht hatte schaute sie mit Tränen in den Augen auf das staubbedeckte Instrument.

Als sie näher trat bemerkte sie, dass jemand Fingerabdrücke im Staub auf den Klaviertasten hinterlassen hatte. Sie verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, dass es nicht ihre eigenen sein könnten - Bis ihr Blick auf den Titel des Musikstücks fiel.

Zunächst dachte sie, ihre Fantasie ginge mit ihr durch. Doch beim zweiten Blick war kein Zweifel mehr möglich.

"Für Elphaba" war durchgestrichen worden, genauso wie "Für Glinda".

Nun lautete der Titel:

"Für uns Beide", von Elphaba und Glinda.

Plötzlich hörte Glinda jemanden etwas sagen.

"Leb wohl, Glinda.", flüsterte jemand in ihrem Rücken. Die Blonde fuhr gerade schnell genug herum, um einen Schatten an der Tür vorbei huschen zu sehen.

So schnell sie konnte sprang sie vom Klavierhocker auf und streckte den Kopf zur Tür hinaus und spähte den Flur auf und ab.

Doch dort war niemand.

Enttäuscht setzte sie sich langsam wieder ans Klavier. Ihre blauen Augen wanderten zu den Noten.

"Das ist für uns beide, Elphie.", flüsterte sie der leeren Luft zu.

Dann spielte Glinda das Lied zum letzten Mal.

AN:Ich weiß, dass dieser Ohneshot ziemlich deprimierend war, aber ich habe ihn sehr gerne geschrieben. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich in einer wirklich traurigen Stimmung bin aber egal. Das Lied, das ich beim Schreiben gehört habe, und das Glinda/Elphaba spielen, ist aus dem Film "The last Song". Der Titel des Stücks ist "**Steve's Theme/ "For Ronnie."".**

Es ist ein wunderschönes Lied, das mich jedes Mal, wenn ich es höre zum Weinen bringt. Ich rate euch es während dem Lesen zu hören.

Ich hoffe der Oneshot hat euch gefallen.

Bubble

TN:Das ist meine erste Übersetzung, und ich habe sie gerne geschrieben. Ich hoffe meine Arbeit gefällt euch und ihr findet die Geschichte von ComingAndGoingByBubble genau so schön wie ich.

Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen - die ich selbstverständlich an die Autorin weiterleiten werde. :)

Eure Born


End file.
